Aelinian Carcarron
Aelinian Carcarron - otherwise referred to as Raum, by his closest friends - is the son of Avarran Carcarron and Keria, the heir of twinned duchy. He was born the same day as Jaya and Jareth and the three were raised as siblings. The twins nicknamed him Raum after a character with that name, which they thought had a very similar personality. At the age of nineteen his father gave him Rivenstone to run on his own, and appointed Jaya to be the captain of his guard. Soon Rivenstone is attacked by the Elyos. Raum barricaded himself in his room, holding off the assault for a while. Unfortunately, Jaya was cut off from him. When she is about to reach him, her way is barred by a daeva who pins her to a wall with a sword and she can only hear Raum calling her name until he's abruptly silenced. When she regains consciousness, she is told he was found decapitated in his chambers, his head missing. Jaya is arrested for failing her lord and Raum is mourned in Carcarron for months. But somehow Aelinian Carcarron appears alive, ascended as a daeva with wings if a white dragon. He becomes the ruler of Carcarron since Avarran's death and starts plotting a war of his own. At some point he visits Jareth and tells hims everything that has happened recently, since the latter is absolutely unaware of the assault on Rivenstone and consequently the fate of his sister. Raum himself is initially assured that Jaya is dead already, but Jareth insists that he would know if his twin had died. Knowing about their connection, Raum believes him and promises to do whatever he can for the two of them to bring her back, although he finds use of Jaya's misfortune, using her name as that of a martyr, rallying spirits of his people. He also uses his iconic wing style and sheer charisma to draw warriors to his banner. His goal is a successful attack on Sanctum itself. An opportunity comes his way when his people capture an Elyos daeva, one of the three that were spying on Carcarron. Knowing that the Elyos will come back to rescue her and that they will come through a portal, he lays a trap for them: hides his entire army waiting. He is not disappointed and soon a few Elyos appear. His soldiers emerge from their snow hideouts and rush to the hill where a single redhead woman stands guarding the portal, soon joined by her comrades. Most of them go through the portal and only the woman and a white haired Elyos stand defending the portal, putting up a fierce fight against his army. Raum doesn't send any casters, since any magic near the portal could disrupt it, and the two Elyos fight of all his combatants, until Sryddan Redfeather throws his spear, hitting the woman and throwing her onto the ground, fatally wounded. However, while her friend continues to fight Raum's troops off by himself, she ascends and he ascensions brings out a burst of Aetheric flames all around her. The portal is destroyed and Raum, as well as his soldiers have to flee the battlefield. By the time his forces reassemble, the two Elyos have escaped and can't be found. In a few days he visits Jareth at Synedel and finds him ascended since the day of the battle - a black phoenix, and arrested. He is suspected to have helped two Elyos escape. Raum puts two and two together and realizes the redhead woman who ascended on the battlefield must have been Jaya. Jareth refuses to give him any answers, whether it is for his own good or not. In the end of their conversation forces his friend to agree to join his forces, threatening to recruit his lover(?) instead if he refuses. Category:Characters